coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9721 (18th March 2019)
Plot Ken chats with an inquisitive trolley pusher while giving Peter and Carla space to hammer things out. Peter reminds Carla that he's expressed the same sentiment to her in the past and been turned down flat. He believes she's confused and clutching at straws. Beth rings Rana with the news that her dress is ready to be picked up. Rana takes it as a sign that she should marry Kate today. Natalie offers to play Nick at table football and promises to walk away empty handed if she loses. The strikers lock themselves in the factory until their demands are met. Gina is the only one who's come prepared, carrying a bag full of phone chargers. They have second thoughts when they find out Kirk only brought biscuits for them to eat. Sally lets Rana inside to collect her dress. Craig tells Beth the strikers are trespassing and risk being arrested. Peter compares his feelings for Carla to his alcohol addiction; he may crave it but he can't drink as it'll kill him. Carla knows he's right and lets him go. Nick plays Natalie and loses by one goal. Natalie demands cash or a job. She agrees to wait when he says he's coming into a windfall soon. Gina and Sally argue over whose banner to hang from the roof. Gina offers an olive branch by suggesting they put Sally's at the front and hers at the back but once atop the scaffolding Sally vindictively drops Gina's banner over the side. David pulls Nick up on his claim about a windfall. Nick says he made it up to placate Natalie. Johnny tells Kate how proud he is of her as they set off for the venue. Craig appeals to the strikers to vacate the factory before he's obliged to report them. They stand firm. Alone with Gina on the roof, Sally tells her sister she should go away and leave her family in peace. Gina is crushed by her words and agrees to go. The roof creaks heavily while they argue. As Sally turns to climb the ladder back down, part of the roof caves in and Sally falls through the ceiling. Gina, safe on the scaffolding, looks on in horror. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Trolley Man - Martin Bishop *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and roof *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Freshco car park Notes *The car park at MediaCity studios doubled for the exterior of Freshco. *Some scenes within Underworld were not recorded at the MediaCity studios but at the Space Studios, Vaughan Street, West Gorton, Manchester. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Belinda McGinley as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the staff barricade themselves into the factory, Sally and Gina climb onto the scaffolding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,511,625 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes